Kaito Kaminari
'First Name' Kaito 'Last Name' Kaminari IMVU Username KaitoRyu 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age & Date of Birth' 25 '09'/03/75'' '''Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6ft 'Weight' 200lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour ' Kaito is the traditional jock. He absolutely loves physical activity and is in amazing shape as very few shinobi are. He is a nice guy to most, but rediculously sarcastic to all. If he is approached by someone new it won't take them long to realize that he is just a joker. He likes laying on the grass and watching the clouds. His one and only friend is Nobu Ishiyumi. Nobu is his best friend in the world and possibly his biggest rival. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaminari The Kaminari Clan was formed about ten years after the death of the once great Naruto Uzumaki. This clan actually consists of two former clans named the Inazuma and the Kasai. The reason the two clans decided to join was the result of a long running fued that only made things worse for both families. This fued lasted for five years before two of the younger members became best friends. The firendship was secret for five years while they waited and planned their escape from the area. Once they planned the escape they ran away, but only to meet their demise by being mugged and killed by some traveling missing nin. The greeving process brought the two families together and formed a bond that ended up in the intermingling and inter breeding of the clans. This has been happening for the last sixty years. The Kaminari Clan has an great affinity with the Lightning nature and most of the time incorporate the fire nature into their arsenal aswell. The Fire nature is not always there though as the clan does intermingle with the clans in the village. Family Father - Shikama Mother - Inoka Brother - Kiken 'Ninja Class ''' ''Akatsuki 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Katana 'Strengths' Ninjutsu - Good Taijutsu - Excelent 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu - Below Average Fuinjutsu - Terrible 'Perojectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' Kaito was born into a normal family. His mother was a very beautiful woman by the name of Inoka. His father, Shikama, was a well off man who owned a good amount of land that he raised cattle on. The land was covered in forest and was a place where Kaito spent much of his time. The night Kaito was born was a monumental night in the history of the small family of dairy farmers. True to form Kaito came out of his mother's womb quiet and calm. It could have been that the doctor hadn't slapped his ass hard enough or simply the fact that he was lazy, but Kaito didn't even cry. Thinking that the boy was mute that is what they told his parents. Two years went by and nothing changed with Kaito's parent's outlook on his advancement in life. He wasn't talking still, but he was doing everything else well. Walking, running, writing, reading, and everything else you can think of that a two year old could possibly do. Five more years passed and Kaito hadn't said one word still. His parents had pretty much given up hope. That was, until one day Kaito's little brother was playing in the forest with his friends. They were all climbing trees and seeing how high up they could get. Kaito was seven now and had already started taking on the responsibilty of watching his five year old brother, Kiken. This being so it was only natural that Kiken was going to rebel. Kaito had seen his brother putting himself in danger as he climbed the trees. Kaito quickly followed him wanting to protect him. It was a good thing he did this because just as he got to his brother in the forest the boy fell from the top of the tree. As Kiken fell Kaito sprinted as quickly as he could to his brother. Reaching his arms out he grabbed for the boy, but to no avail. The boys body hit the ground hard and Kaito thought for sure that his little brother was dead. Kaito let out a loud yell. "No!" Doing so he would alert his parents and they would come running only to find Kaito sobbing over his brother's body. Shikama ran over quickly to the two and grabbed Shikazu in his arms. Doing so he looked to Kaito and said. "What the hell happened?" Kaito looked up to his father and said with tears rolling from his eyes. "I tried to save him....but I just couldn't make it in time. I failed you father and because of this failure my little brother is gone..." Shikama would look to Kaito and say softly. "He is not lost yet Kaito, he is only unconcious because of the pain." Kaito would look to his brother and dry his eyes. Shikama would pick Kiken up and begin to walk him back to the house. Once he got about three feet away he would turn his head back a bit and say. "There was one good thing to come of this tragedy though... I got to hear my son's voice for the first time today." Shikama would smile and head back to the house. A year would pass and before long Shikazu was up running around with his friends again as if nothing had happened. Kaito couldn't help but to feel responsible for what happened to Kiken. For this he would always pay close attention to his little brother. Before he knew it four years had passed and Kaito was about to graduate from the ninja academy. The final test was ready for him and he was going to pass with flying colors. Kaito had never been an intelligent person, but he showed what a little hard work and studying could do with his perfect score on the academy test. Kaito only did this because of his best friend though. This friend was none other than Nobu Ishiyumi. They both graduated from the academy and were even put on the same team. Their team was headed up by Omorochi Tensai. Their training was grueling and painful, but they both came out of it better than they were before. Through the next four years Kaito and Nobu's friendship grew even stronger and they became pretty much insepperable. Comming up to the Chuunin exams the first year a girl from Iwagakure won. Her name was Jinora Namikaze. In the next year Nobu won the Chuunin exams and in the year after that Kaito became victorious. This formed a rivalry and made them both press on and continue to the rank of Jounin within the next four years. Advancing from Jounin Nobu had attained the role of Raikage and Kaito wasn't far behind. Kaito had been respectfully given the position of head of the Anbu in Kumogakure. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Category:Amegakure